


A family

by CrimeShowFanatic



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen, Mixed Family, Nightmares, mother/daughter - Freeform, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimeShowFanatic/pseuds/CrimeShowFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis has a nightmare and goes to Kate for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A family

 "Dad? DAD!" Alexis called out.

She couldn't see him everywhere she looked was full of fog.

"DAD!" Alexis screamed once again.

She saw her dad in the distance she ran towards him, but she could never reach him and then he disappeared.

"NOOO! DADD!" She cried.

Alexis woke up panicked with tears streaming down her eyes. She looked at the clock, 2:18 in the morning. Her dad wasn't home, he was across the country for book signings. Was he okay?

She made her way quietly down the stairs not wanting to wake up Gram. She approached her dad and Beckett's room. She hesitated for a moment before knocking on the door and opening it a crack.

"Kate?" Alexis called out, nervous and scared.

"Alexis, come in. What's wrong?" Kate sat up in bed, she had thought she'd heard someone scream.

Alexis sat on the end of the bed and sat there silently for a moment. Kate was worried she'd never seen Alexis like this.

"I-I had nightmare," Alexis told her step-mother, she didn't say anything she waited for Alexis to continue, "I couldn't find dad, but then I did and I couldn't reach him. He disappeared." Tears dripped down her face.

Kate knew Alexis was still scared that she'd lose her dad. It had been nearly a year since Castle had come home to them, but it was still difficult. Castle was Alexis's only real parent.

"Your dad's okay. He texted me goodnight an hour ago. It was just a dream, he's fine and he says he loves you."

Alexis nodded she knew Kate wouldn't lie to her, but she still couldn't shake the fear from her mind.

"Can...Can I stay with you tonight?" Alexi asked she sounded like a little kid.

"Of course." Kate adjusted the pillows on Castle's side of the bed and motioned for Alexis to crawl in.

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for, sweetie. You're worried about your dad."

"Thanks Kate. I love you."

Alexis snuggled up next to Kate. Kate ran her fingers through her step-daughter's beautiful red hair, just like her own mother did when she had a nightmare. The young woman fell asleep in the comfort of her step-mother's arms. Kate relaxed when she saw Alexis had fallen asleep. God she loved that girl. Castle had raised such an amazing young woman. She was so proud to be her step-mother.

Castle had tried calling his wife, but she hadn't answered neither had Alexis when he called. He was worried Kare always answered so, he called his mother.

"Richard, how are the signings." Martha answered.

"Good morning to you too, mother. Is everything okay?" Castle replied.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Kate didn't answer when I called and neither did Alexis."

"It's Kate's day off she's probably sleeping in. I'll go get her." Martha told him despite his protests not to wake her up.

Martha entered the bedroom and found a very cute sight. Her daughter-in-law and granddaughter snuggled up against each other...something Meredith had never done with Alexis. Alexis's head rested on Kate's shoulder. Kate's hand was in Alexis's hair and the other wrapped around her as, if Kate was protecting her. Martha snapped a photo of the two women to send to her son.

"Mother? Are you there?" Castle asked after a bit of silence.

"Yes. They're both asleep."

"Okay. I'll call later."

Martha and Castle hung up. Castle's phone buzzed immediately after ending the call with his mother. It was a picture message...from his mother. He opened the photo and smiled. Kate and Alexis were cuddling in their bed sound asleep. Kate was a fantastic mother, he sometimes wished that it was Kate not Meredith who was Alexis's mother. She was more of a mother to Alexis in the past three years than Meredith had been since the day Alexis was born. He knew Alexis considered Kate as her mother. Castle couldn't wait until they had a child of their own, a child who was half him half her. Marrying Katherine Beckett was the best thing he had ever done.


End file.
